robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hooves of Fire
Hooves Of Fire is the first of the three Robbie The Reindeer films it was first brodcast in the UK on 25th December 1999. The story begins when a young overweight reindeer called Robbie arrives in Coldchester a town in the North Pole in August to follow in his father Rudolph's footsteps and join Santa Claus's reindeer sleigh team as a navigator. Once arriving at the house that the reindeer live he greeted by Blitzen the head reindeer, Prancer, Vixen ( whom Robbie has crush on) and Donner (who has a crush on Robbie). Whilst Robbie is shown to his room by Donner it is reveled that Blitzen has a dislike to him (the reason is that Blitzen is jealous of Rudolph for being more famous than him) and tries to convice Prancer and Vixen to help him but to no avil. Blitzen encourages Robbie to carry on his lazy ways and even hands him a pipe, a newspaper and a cheeseburger with large fries. Blinded by Blitzen's kindness Robbie is unaware of Blitzen wanting him off the team. a few days later the reindeer are invited to a party at Santa Claus's house to show off his new sleigh equipped with a stereo, a talking ash try and a navigation system (added by Blitzen). Robbie fears that his place on the team is gone but Santa assures him that he still has a place as long as he is fit and in shape. Realizing that he is not Robbie decides to leave pleasing Blitzen. Later Robbie is picked up by a group of elves who discover him frozen in an icecube. He convices them to let him stay. They first give him a job as a assemblyman where after failing to paint lipstick on a doll and ends up being stuffed ti a box promps the Head Elf to demote him to sweeping. Robbie's lack of concetration makes him demoted to being a forklift after he is found making toys out of spare parts. Donner arrives at the elves factory and finds him. She tells Robbie of Blitzen's true intentions and convices him that if he wants a place on the team he has to compete in The Reindeer Games. After consulting Wise Old Coaches who can save the day in the phone book the two reindeer pay a visit to Old Jingle a mad old reindeer coach who lives in a teetering house on the top of a hill. He decides to take Robbie on as a pupil. In his happiness his house slides down at to the bottom of the hill. Old Jingle convices Robbie that if he wants to pull the sleigh , he must win the Steeple Chase . Robbie begins his training with Donner close by , Jingle teaches him the Nose Jump. Robbie completes his training the day before the games. Jingle decides his house is perfect at the bottom of the hill but hours later he decides to move it back to the top. When he lets go the house slides down the hill trapping him and the elves are unable to free him. On the day of the games Blitzen takes drugs to enhance his performance and Robbie show off his speed by saving Mrs Claus's baby from squashed by The Three Ton Tenors after one of the tenors falls down. Blitzen is outraged that Robbie has came back so Vixen tries to convice Robbie to not race by useing his crush but Robbie refuses as he is now in love with Donner. After hearing about Jingle being trapped Robbie leaves to free him. He rejoins the race late but is able to catch up with Blitzen thanks to his training and uses the Nose Jump. A photo finish is taken between himself and Blitzen and he sees to his horror that Blitzen has won. However a kiss from Donner makes him beat every single record for every single event. Happily watching the event on TV Jingle proposes to the Head Elf who accepts. As Blitzen is arrested for taking drugs Santa gives Robbie the sleigh who takes Donner to the moon and they enjoy a romantic dinner together. The end of the film shows Blitzen painting Robbie dolls in prison, Vixen hitchhiking out of town, Prancer playing air guitar with a tennis racket and Santa washing his underware. Trivia * This is the only Robbie the Reindeer film to be Christmas themed. Category:Robbie the Reindeer films